The Mind Of A SeaPrince
by Evil-Muffin-ator
Summary: Maybe Triton's not so bad as he seems... NOTE: This is only ONE side of Triton!


Greetings, mortals. My name is Triton, and I am the son and heir of Poseidon, God of the Sea. But I'm sure you already know of me, don't you? Oh, you don't? That's disappointing. But let me guess, you've heard of my dear half-brother Perseus Jackson? Of course you have.

Now, don't get me wrong, I do love my brother, even if I don't know him very well. He's my brother. And of course, Tyson, he is the bravest, although also softest, Cyclops I know.

But let me tell you my side of the story.

See, as a general rule, I pretend to dislike my siblings because, well, it winds my father up. I'm not always the suck-up, you know. Anyway, I like to wind my father up because I know I can, and frankly, on occasion it's good for him. It helps him vent, non-destructively. I'm not all bad.

Moving on.

The first time I met Percy, I'll admit, I kind of didn't like him. He looked exactly like Father, which I was a bit annoyed about, because, well, I don't. I do have two fish-tails, though, that's cool. That and he seemed so stupid! I mean, really, doesn't everyone know that a god reflects the state of his realm? No? You didn't know that? Fine.

And of course, I had to pretend to dislike him even more because Mother was there. That's Lady Amphitrite to you. And she hates any demi-god children of Father's – understandable. I'm sure Lady Persephone and Lady Hera are the same with their husbands' children.

Well, I suppose I'd better tell you exactly what happened: We – my parents and I, along with Delphin, Lord of the Dolphins – were gathered around a Mosai-Map (yes, that's its proper name, silly, isn't it?). Father was planning the next moves and Mother and I were awaiting our orders.

Normally, we wouldn't take orders, but it was wartime, and we didn't want our home destroyed any more than Father did. Anyway, Delphin was sent off with orders, and Percy _finally_ realised who Father was. He was, frankly, blunt and rude, but Father is too nice.

The soft old man let him off, like I knew he would, and then he introduced Mother and I. He made the mistake of hesitating when introducing Mother, and that definitely annoyed her. She hated Percy on principle, and Father's stutter gave her the limit, and she quickly swam off.

Percy looked a little behind, so I decided I'd leave him a little further. When Father introduced me as his 'other son', I corrected him (son and heir!), putting on a snobby voice. Then I smiled at Percy, deliberately cold, and said "Hello, Perseus Jackson-" I'd heard he hated his full name, so I just had to use it. "-Come to help at last?" I said, like he was late.

Which, from a selfish Sea-Prince's view, he was, but I knew of the Great Prophecy, and so he was forgiven. Plus, I knew he was helping a lot at Camp Half-Blood. What? Father keeps an eye on him, I can't help if I happen to be in the room at the time.

Anyway, I saw Percy flush slightly, and I could tell he didn't really like me much. That was the plan. He rose to my bait, and wanted to know what he should do. I smiled again, patronisingly, this time, and left, making sure I put emphasis on the suggestion that Percy was not good enough. Of course, I was respectful to Tyson.

Normally, I would genuinely smile, but I had to keep up my façade. I'm so cruel sometimes. Since then, I have met Percy once, and that once, I was, I have to admit, very impressed. He was not only the saviour of Olympus, but invulnerable, in love and consequently in a successful relationship with a daughter of _Athena_, of all people!

How he manages that, I have no idea, but from what I've heard, they were friends for several years beforehand. Maybe that's it.

Anyway, this long, probably boring monologue was to show all you haters that I am a good person – God – Sea-Prince... Yeah. I'm not all bad, and I do love my family, and that includes Percy. Like I said, I was very impressed with the lad, and I admire him very much.

Hopefully he, like the original Perseus, will get the happy ending he deserves.

Update: Percy's disappeared and Annabeth's frantic. Thanks a lot, Hera!

**A/N: So what do you think? I just don't like the idea of Triton being all cruel and snobby and mean xD  
><strong>

**Oh, and can I just add, I know some of you wanted this to be really in-depth and show everything that Triton is, but it's not even 1000 words. To be really in-depth, it would have to be at least 1000, if not two or three times that to really capture the whole of the character.  
><strong>

**The point of this was only to show one side of Triton, the part that interacts with Percy, because we're all different in how we act and speak to different people.  
><strong>

**However, the fact that some have misunderstood this tells me that I do need to work on my writing, and I will do so. Hopefully you'll enjoy the other things I write, hmm? xD**


End file.
